The general objectives of this proposed research are (a) to develop methods for the synthesis of new sulfur, oxygen and nitrogen-containing functional groups and isolable hypervalent molecules followed by (b) exploration of their reactions as applied to enzyme models and (c) synthetic methods. A new concept in the mechanism of Flavin-mediated oxidations will be studied.